


The Magnificent Seven (Pulp Serial AU)

by Scribe32oz



Series: Relic Hunters [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Magnificent Seven AU: Pulp Serial, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz





	1. Chapter 1

The Magnificent Seven and the Tablet of Destiny

 

The Seven

 

The Women


	2. The Seven

Chris Larabee

 

Vin Tanner  
  


Buck Wilmington  
  


Ezra Standish  
  


Nathan Jackson  
  


Josiah Sanchez  
  


JD Dunne

 


	3. The Women

Mary Travis

 

Inez Recillos

Rain

Casey Wells

 

Alexandra Styles

 

Julia Pemberton

 

 


End file.
